A Kiss in the Night
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Garland:: Garland’s boyfriend, Bryan, sneaks into his room in the middle of the night. The problem is, Hiro is sleeping next door and Garland wants his relationship to stay a secret!


Title: A Kiss in the Night  
Summary: Garland's boyfriend, Bryan, sneaks into his room in the middle of the night. The problem is, Hiro is sleeping next door and Garland wants his relationship to stay a secret!  
Pairings: Bryan/Garland  
Mentioned: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Spencer/Brooklyn, Hiro/Robert  
Warnings: Fluff. Yaoi. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hi there! This is for Winter-Rae who had a shocking week last week. Here we are, some Bryan/Garland fluffiness to make you feel better X3 -_glomps_- I hope this week is much better. Enjoy!

* * *

Sighing softly, Garland settles into his bed, resting his aching bones from the day's training. Hiro can be a little bit harsh when he's in a bad mood. It's not his fault his boyfriend, Robert, is in Germany, now is it?

Missing his boyfriend is hardly an excuse for his less than spectacular mood. He isn't the only one who has been temporarily separated from his boyfriend. True, it's only been a week since he's seen Bryan, that that's still seven days away from his overly protective and passionate lover.

How they got together was rather unusual and unpredictable. After the Justice Five tournament, the two didn't exact get along and most certainly didn't see eye to eye. But a few weeks later, a dangerous street gang attacked Garland out of the blue. He was able to fend them off easily, but then reinforcements came and he was severely out numbered. Just as he was backed into the corner and resided himself for major pain, Bryan simply meanders into view, picking something out of his teeth. It takes him a moment to notice the street gang, but only a second after that does he realize that Garland was the one they're picking on.

And seconds after that, he throws himself into the fray and kicked some major ass. Amongst the mess of mangled bodies, Bryan asked Garland if he was alright. And unexpectedly after that, with no warning what-so-ever, the two shared a kiss. Brief at first, then passionate. Very passionate.

He's been together with Bryan for well over six months now, but only Brooklyn, the rest of the Blitz boys and their boyfriends now about their relationship. Yes, that's right. All the blitz boys have a significant other to call their own.

The pair that has been together the longest, two years to be a little more precise, is none other than Kai and Miguel. The two accidentally bumped into each other during a charity match and hit it off straight away. Miguel asked him out on the spot and Kai readily agreed, surprisingly himself.

They've been together ever since.

Tala and Claude were the next to get together, mostly thanks to the meddling of their best friends. Miguel found out that Claude had a crush on Tala and told Kai. The two schemed to get Claude together with Tala. But it didn't need much scheming. A well placed rock, Claude in a typically clumsy mood and Tala being in the right place at the right time started everything.

Their first year anniversary was just last week.

Of course, soon after that Spencer and Brooklyn became involved with each other. It started out rather dully at first. The two stumbled across each other taking a walk one afternoon. A simple nod of acknowledgement and they'd be on their way. But it kept happening and one day Brooklyn decided to stop and talk to the hulky blonde. A few meetings and conversations later, a sudden kiss between the two started them down the path of a steady and understanding relationship.

It's been five months and counting.

Rolling onto his back, Garland folds his arms behind his head and stares up at the ceiling, his eyes growing heavy as seconds tick by. He is about to succumb to sleep when a noise outside his window startles him, making him sit up in bed alert.

Realizing that he left his window open in his haste to go to bed, Garland reaches for his loaded Beyblade launcher on his bedside table and silently jumps out of bed. He quickly and stealthily makes his way to the curtain drawn windows, straining his ears for any more movement. He doesn't hear anything, but that doesn't mean there isn't anyone out there.

Taking in a long and deep breath, Garland readies his launcher tightly in his hand and with the other rips the curtains open.

Nothing.

There's no one there.

Blinking in confusion, Garland slowly lowers his launcher, his eyes surveying his surroundings. He could have sworn he heard something.

"I must have been hearing things," Garland mutters wearily as he closes the curtains again and rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, Garland feels a presence behind him, but before he has a chance to turn around someone grabs him from behind, pulling him back into a tall and muscular male body, pinning his arms to his sides. Garland's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief that someone managed to not only sneak into his room but to be quiet enough to grab him from behind.

He swallows thickly, his heart pounding strongly with fear in his chest when he realizes he dropped his launcher in shock. It's now on the floor, out of reach and sitting idle.

Who the hell…?

"You weren't hearing things," the voice says hoarsely into his ear, sending shivers down his spine when he recognizes the voice.

"Bryan," Garland hisses in a low, warning tone, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that? And for god's sake, stop breaking into my room!"

A chuckle passes Bryan's lips as he loosens his grip on Garland just enough to turn him around in his arms and pulls him flush against his chest. "Did you miss me?"

Garland rolls his eyes, but nods his head anyway. He lifts his arms up to wrap around Bryan's neck, pulling their bodies a little closer. "It's only bee a week, but, yeah, I did."

A sly grin appears on Bryan's face as he leans forward, brushing his lips against Garland's, eliciting a small gasp of pleasure from him. Bryan then tilts his head to the side and presses his lips more firmly against the submissive teen's in his arms, wasting no time in turning the small display of affection into a passionate sensation of ecstasy.

Garland simply melts into Bryan's arms, moaning with pleasure when Bryan nibbles on his bottom lip, before proceeding to do the same with the top and then slipping his tongue pass his lips to caress every inch of his mouth.

It doesn't matter how many times Bryan has kissed him during the course of their relationship, his kisses still leaves Garland dazed and weak at the knees.

Completely losing himself into the kiss, Garland is totally unaware that Bryan is slowly moving him towards the best until his back touches the soft sheets. A feeling of anticipation appears in his chest when he feels Bryan move over him, grinding his hips against his.

Another moan escapes Garland's lips, feeling himself starting to become aroused. Suddenly, he remembers that he isn't alone in the building. Hiro is rooming right next door to his and he knows from experience that these walls are definitely not sound proof.

"Bryan, stop!" Garland hisses suddenly, pushing Bryan off of him. "Hiro has the room next door. He'll hear us."

"Wrong," Bryan smirks. "He'll hear you."

Garland blushes darkly, a pout forming on his lips. "I'm serious."

Bryan continues to smirk. "So am I."

"Bryan," Garland says, a slight whine in his voice.

Suddenly, the sound of a door nearby opening and feet making their way up the hallway to Garland's room reaches his ears. The approaching footsteps are strong and authoritative. Meaning, they belong to none other than Hiro Granger.

"Shit!" Garland curses, his voice barely above a whisper. He places his hands on Bryan's chest and pushes him back. "Hiro's coming. We can't let him see you here. He'll ask too many questions."

A scowl appears on Bryan's face as he reluctantly removes himself from Garland, muttering darkly under his breath, no doubt swearing in his native tongue. Garland scrambles off the bed and over to the door. He turns around to tell Bryan to hide, but he's no where in sight.

Blinking at how quickly Bryan is able to hide himself, Garland literally jumps when he hears a sharp knock at the door. Composing himself, Garland walks over to the door and carefully opens it.

"Hiro?" Garland says, trying his best not to sound like he's trying to hide something. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something," Hiro replies, his hair dishevel from just crawling out of bed, and his eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Oh, er, you heard something?" Garland stutters.

"Yes," Hiro replies, his eyes narrowing even more. "It sounded like it came from you room."

Garland discreetly gulps. "My room?"

"That's right," Hiro says as he lifts his hand and places it on the door, pushing it open. "You're not hiding anything, are you?" he asks as he steps into the room, eyeing the surroundings suspiciously.

Garland's heart leaps into his throat. Hiro is going to find Bryan, throw him out and then spend the rest of the night grilling him for conversing with the enemy and how it will eventually effect his blading.

He's allowed to have a relationship with someone from another team. He isn't blading, he says. So it won't effect his blading.

Hypocritical jackass.

"Hmm…" Hiro draws out a hum of thought. A hum that is making Garland pretty nervous. "You left the window open."

Garland catches himself just in time to prevent a sigh of relief from passing his lips. "Yeah, it's a warm night and I though the breeze might help me sleep."

"I see," Hiro says, suspicion still lingering in his voice. He stares at Garland for the longest moment, making Garland sweat for a moment before he sighs and rubs his forehead with his hand. "I guess I was just hearing things. Maybe we've been training too hard. Don't worry about getting up early tomorrow. We're skipping practice tomorrow."

"Ok," Garland nods as he walks his coach to his door. He watches him walk down the hall back to his room, sighing with relief as he closes his door. He rests his head against the wooden structure for a moment, before turning around to deal with his boyfriend.

But as he turns around, he finds himself staring into a pair of mischievous emerald eyes. He makes a small noise of surprise before Bryan leans forward, pushing him roughly against the door, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss once again.

"I hear you have tomorrow off," Bryan says after he pulls back from the kiss, a devious smirk on his lips.

Garland nods mutely, still reeling from the sudden, but passionate kiss.

"Good," Bryan says, trailing a seductive finger up Garland's arm and throat to his jaw bone, before slowly trailing back down his throat, over his collar bone and down his chest. "Tomorrow. My room. No one else around. We can make all the noise we want. And believe me, you'll be making some wonderful noises."

A dark blush appears on Garland's cheek as he swallows thickly. His stomach knots with anticipation, very much looking forward to tomorrow. "As soon as I ditch Hiro, I'll be over."

"Good," Bryan says, pushing himself away from the door and walking over to the bed. "I'm sleeping here for the night."

Garland blinks in surprise. "What? Why?"

Shrugging his jacket off, Bryan throws it over a chair. "Miguel is staying with Kai. What do you think is going on?"

"Oh," Garland murmurs as he too makes his way over to the bed. Not many people know this, but Kai and Miguel are a very passionate couple. No, actually more spiritual, it can be said. They practice trantric sex. A lot. "I see what you mean. Ok, you can sleep here. But only sleep. Tomorrow you can unleash your perverted fantasies on me."

A perverse grin appears on Bryan's lips. "Oh, and I plan to. Anyway, I promise I won't try anything tonight. Now, come here."

Pushing away from the door, Garland takes a few short steps to his bed and allows Bryan to tenderly take him into his arms and pulls them both down onto the bed. They slip under the covers, Bryan laying on his back as Garland rolls onto his side, resting his head on his chest. He sighs contently when Bryan places a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight," Bryan whispers.

"Goodnight," Garland hums sleepily and moments later, he falls asleep.

"Sleep well," Bryan whispers as he runs his fingers through Garland's hair, a smirk appearing on his lips. "You're gonna need your strength for tomorrow."

* * *

X3 Don't you just love this pairing? They're enough to make you feel hot under the collar.

Please review.


End file.
